Kutuura
was a Space Beast that appeared in the Land of Death. He appears in episode 22 through 24 of Ultraman Nexus. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Unknown Hand *Predation method: Used its tentacles to catch its prey from anywhere via a hidden portal. History Ultraman Nexus In a factory, people began to disappear, but no one took it seriously until the Night Raiders detected a new space beast. After seeing one of the workers being grabbed by a tentacle and sent into another dimension, the Night Raiders began to wonder what was going on. Jun had no choice but to transform into Ultraman Nexus and began to fight off the tentacles. After some help from the Night Raiders, the tentacles retreated. As Jun fled the scene, the source of the tentacles, Kutuura, made itself known and released a black gas that made Jun pass out. After analyzing the recent appearances of space beasts, the Night Raiders discovered Dark Mephisto left a code based on ancient Greek encryption that was soon decoded as a seventh seal opening at midnight like the Book of Revelation. Jun was in a factory when Kutuura's tentacles attacked, making him transform into Nexus. As the hero followed the tentacles into a wormhole, Nexus found himself in a realm made by Mephisto called the Land of Death and Kutuura began to attack. Nexus easily beat down Kutuura until its tentacles got a hold of him and began to toss him around after creating explosions from its gas. As the Night Raiders went through the gate at midnight, Nexus fell dead and his body was displayed as the Night Raiders entered the Land of Death. Kutuura ensnared the fighters with his tentacles and tossed them around, but the Night Raiders' shots forced it to let go and before long the Ultimate Vanisher was fired, reducing Kutuura to blue particles. Trivia *Kutuura's roar was combined from Golza's, Magnia's, and Gijera's roar. *Kutuura's suit was a modified Deents suit. *Kutuura was a kaiju that defeated an Ultra in their first encounter, but was then defeated by the human team. *Kutuura's motif is based on squid, octopus and coral while its agonized expression designs on it's body was taken from Edvard Munch's infamous painting, The Scream. *Kutuura's name is likely derived from Cthulhu, a monstrous god from author H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. *Kutuura is one of the four Space Beasts who was defeated by Night Raiders instead of Ultraman Nexus, the other Space Beast being Bugbuzun (normal), Lafleya and Mega Flash. Powers and Weapons *Black Smoke: Kutuura can emit a cloud of black smoke from its mouth. When touching an object, this smoke will cover the target with a series of small explosions. *Tentacles: Kutuura isn't just armed with a large tentacle that can be used to batter opponents. It can also launch several longer tentacles from its 3 large mouths. These tentacles can stretch out hundreds, possibly thousands of feet to ensnare opponents. *Dimensional Gates: Kutuura can create small dimensional gates that it can use to extend its tentacles into neighboring dimensions and ensnare prey. Black Smoke.jpg|Black Smoke Tentacles Kutuura.jpg|Tentacles Dimensional Travel.jpg|Dimensional Gates Gallery KutuuraEp22-23.png Ts424d304abf9e4ctoola001.jpg Kutuura-1.jpg Kutuura-2.jpg Kutuura-3.jpg Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Mollusk Kaiju